Sleepy Hollow
by MidnightRippah
Summary: Constable Niklaus Mikaelson returns to his home of Sleepy Hollow to investigate the murders of members of the community. However as the case progresses things appear not as what they are seen. Upon his arrival, he meets Caroline Forbes, a young woman, daughter to one of the wealthiest men in Sleepy Hollow. As they try and save their home will sparks fly. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1: The Delivery

_**Hi again. This is currently my new story and as you've guessed its inspired by The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving. I've decided though to follow more on the movie since I just adore it, more than the book and the television series. This will be a Klaroline story although I'm sure there will be other pairings as well further down the line. I would like to apologies in advance if the characters seem OOC and if there is any mistakes in the grammar, I do not have a beta. Although if any of you would like to be one, please do contact me.**_

_**I also want to say a huge thank you to Lorrie, aka Bookfreak25, for making this beautiful cover for my story. I just adore it so thanks again. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Delivery**

**Sleepy Hollow 1799 **

Silence. That was the feature in this small meeting room. Panic on the faces of the founding families. Never before had they faced such a danger.

_"We have to do this Jonathan. You have to make sure you're family is secure from worry after this event passes"_ Mayor Lockwood addressed to Jonathan and the rest of the council members.

This was a worrying time for the peaceful upstate village of Sleepy Hollow, the darkness had taken over the once humble and happy town and replaced it with fear and terror. The fear was evident in the homes of the locals. People were dying, not because of illness or old-age but they were dying due to something else. A creature that had risen from the grave once again slaughtering villagers at a whim.

_"I'm not entirely certain I wish to deliver this testament to New York Richard. He's out there you know and any one of us could be next to fall victim to the devil himself"_ Jonathan exclaimed, the fear in his voice evident.

_"It is your testament anyway, I don't see why any of us would go and deliver it when it is entirely yours. That's for the safety of your family not ours Jonathan. Don't you want to protect them or our you just a cowed"_ Mikael hastily said.

_"Well if you're so determined to protect families Mikael, why don't you write to that son of yours to pay Sleepy Hollow a visit. After all he is a constable. He might know some things that could help us out with our predicament"_ snapped Jonathan.

As Mikael and Jonathan continued on arguing over the delivery, Mayor Lockwood was left alone with his thoughts for a moment. Jonathan did pose a good argument about getting the young Niklaus involved. Richard valued Niklaus, he was a young man who left to this misery village to do good but also to escape, which was merely a shame in the eyes of Richard.

Richard was torn away from his thought and both Jonathan and Mikael stopped their argument when William came bustling though the door. _"I do apologise for being late a matter rose in my household that I hade to see too. What have I missed"_ exclaimed William Forbes.

William Forbes had become one of the most valued and well-respected men in Sleepy Hollow, he had worked hard to not only help this village rise but also to provide for his family. The Forbes family were now one of the most wealthiest families in Sleepy Hollow along with the Lockwood's, Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's.

_"Not much my good man, we have just reached an agreement that Jonathan is indeed going to New York and we shall also be sending word to Mikael's' son Niklaus to return to provide a helping hand in this horrendous time, after all he is a Constable"_ Richard spoke, making sure that his word was final.

_"I for one think that's an acceptable idea Richard. It would be good to see Niklaus return . I don't think I've seen him since he was nothing but a lad, just the mere age of eighteen when he left. He must be a very strapping young man now and a Constable of that matter. Though I doubt that he could help us knowing that we know the killer is the horseman, but I agree with Richard, Mikael, you should bring the boy back. It would certainly be pleasant to see the lad again and as much as I hate to say it Jonathan it is your will and no one else's so it would be wise that you made the delivery in person"_ explained William to the three other men in the room.

As much as he admired Mikael as not only a friend but a business associated he did not believe in the way he had handled his children. Though that had all changed once his son had left this miserable village to seek a greater prospect. He had only wished that his only daughter, Caroline, now of age had done the same. To escape from this hell and the fear of death. That's all William ever wanted, to protect his family. As much as he cared for his friends, his neighbours and the settlement, his family was the main priority.

An exasperated sigh escaped Mikael's lips, he never wanted that bastard son to return. _"Very well then, I shall get my son Elijah to start working upon a letter so that bastard can return"_ and with that, Mikael made his way out of the town hall.

With Mikael gone from the room, there left only the Mayor, William and Jonathan. A mere reduction from the founding families. _"I see the Fells nor the Salvatore's are not here this evening, why is that_" spoke William. Mayor Lockwood sighed, folding his arms stubbornly._ "Yes, well, the Fells are just blooming cowards for all that matters, they refuse to leave their households after dark. If they were not a founding family I would not divulge any information of impotance to them at all. The only thing remotely good is build the defences near the edge of the woods and for the Salvatore's, I believe that Giuseppe had some private matters to attend to"_

_"I believe that this meeting is adjourned now. It would good to see you may dear friends and Jonathan, please do deliver that testament at once for the sake of your family"_ Richard exclaimed.

* * *

Mikael stormed into his home. He wasn't pleased with the decision that the council had taken place not that long ago. How dare they suggested that Niklaus return. He was better off gone. His darkened eyes drifted towards his family whom was gathered around the open fire in the main living area. Another frustrated sigh escaped from his lips, the mere thought of giving in to this decision was a disgrace enough for him.

_"Elijah, my son, I want you to write to that idiotic brother of yours in New York and inform him that his presence is required here and that he should return home at once."_ he informed as he took a seat next to the radiating fire.

The stares from his family were fixated upon him. The shock clear upon their faces. _"You truly wish for Niklaus to return home father. Why this sudden change? I remember you stating that you wish he never return once he left"_ spoke his daughter Rebekah.

Mikael rubbed his hand over his face, disgusted at himself for bringing this up but also disgusted that his own daughter would question him. This was not the time to test his patience.

_"Rebekah, I warn you, do not test my judgement. I would rather him not return but it has been highlighted by members of the council that due to him now being a Constable of some sorts that he may be able to help. However I dare say that boy could help solve a crime of any case, he can barely handle himself. If it was for me he would not be returning, though I know that the council and the rest of this family for god known reason would actually like to see him, so he shall come even if I'm against it"_ he exclaimed, non too pleased over the situation.

_"Then I shall go and begin working on a letter to inform Niklaus of this decision and I shall make sure that it is sent at first light to make sure it reaches him as soon as possible father"_ spoke Elijah, before getting up and exiting the now silent room.

The rest of the family sat in silence, awaiting for the next sign of conversation. Although there was to be none, apart from the words of their mother telling them to go to bed and pleasant words of 'goodnights'.

* * *

Silence. That is what is the noise that surrounds the village. No noise at night from wild birds or wolves. There is nothing but dead silence. After the Town Council meeting, Jonathan had made his way back to his residence, finishing off the rest of the details to the testament. The blood-red wax dripping onto the crisp parchment before he pressed down on the wax using the Gilbert family crest stamp. Once completing those few details he placed the testament into the lather satchel before saying his goodbyes to his beloved family before boarding the Gilbert carriage to travel to New York.

The heavy fog lingered on the ground as the horse and carriage travelled through the dusty ground passed the surrounding farmland of Sleepy Hollow. The fog made it almost impossible to see. The uneasy feeling lingered in Jonathan's stomach. He just hoped that this journey would be safe and nothing would occur to him nor his driver.

As the horse and carriage trotted away, the furious sound of thunder stroke along with the harsh strike of lighting. The uneasy feeling was not just felt by Jonathan Gilbert but also by the young man driving the carriage to its destination. This feeling of anxiousness made the driver whip the reigns of the black horses harder in order to go faster. Thankfully it worked, as they began to pick up speed.

As the speed of the carriage increased, so did that of the fog, The fog began to grow denser and crept up upon the carriage. The lighting grew harsher and the neighs of a third horse were apparent. The fear grew within Jonathan, although he told himself to stay somewhat calm.

The slick sound of blade being drawn, the blade ringing before a shape sound of collision occurred. At that occurrence, it was when Jonathan began to worry more than before.

He leaned our the window of his carriage, looking up towards his driver, a horrifying shrill escaped from his mouth as his eyes landed upon his driver with his head decapitated. The horses continued to drag the carriage along the road and thoughts began to run though Jonathan's head. He had to escape from this terrible fate. Without a second thought, he opened the carriage door and jumped out, landing upon the ground before scurrying into the crop yards that surrounded him.

He made his way though the field, moving the crops with his hands as he runs, hoping to get as far as possible from the road and to find a haven of safety. The storm of thunder continued around him as he runs. He runs blind, not caring what he sees, his only worry his himself at this moment in time.

Not looking at where he's heading, he runs straight into the old scarecrow of Fells. After all, the Fells indeed own the crop fields on the east side. He sighed thankfully, hopefully that he was close enough to the Fell's home .

However, he wasn't that lucky. The sound of a footstep behind him made him aware and within a second he turned round to see who it was. The sound of the sword being drawn before the assassin moved his sword in a swift motion at Jonathan's neck, removing his head from his body

As Jonathan's body fell to the ground, the assassin bend down, picking up the head before making his way back to his bloody stead and disappearing into the nigh

* * *

_**So that's the first chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the lack of Klaus and Caroline along with other characters but I wanted to set the story up first. I do promise that in the next chapter we will possible see either Klaus, Caroline or maybe both. I do hope you enjoy this story and please to either leave a review or a message because I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. **_


	2. Chapter 2: From There the Journey Begins

_**Hi again. As you can see this is the latest chapter of Sleepy Hollow. You may see in this chapter a similar scene to that of the one in the movie but that is one of my favourite scenes so I wanted to included it but somewhat put my spin on it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I shall see you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: From There the Journey Begins**

**New York City 1799**

Two Days had passed since those fate less attacks in the small village, but no one seemed to care in the major cities or where far to concerned about their own criminal activity and believed that it was up to local law enforcement to deal with any harsh actions. However, that seemed to be changing when a letter was delivered.

* * *

The darkness of the night swept through the ever-growing city of New York. Even at night it was still as busy as the day and ever so beautiful, although within every beauty sometimes a horror can strike.

Constable Niklaus Mikaelson was on his daily duty, wondering thought the streets closest to the East River, with his portable lantern at hand. As he turned the corner of the street to enter a new one, something gripped his attention just a few meters away. Fearing the worst, he ran closer, before coming to a halt at the mangled body lying before his feet.

He kneeled down beside it, placing his lantern down beside him. The light illuminated the body. The body of a woman. There were violent tears covering the lengths of her arms, bruising around her neck and the blood soaking the periwinkle dress she wore.

He grabbed the bell that was tied to his belt and quickly flung it back to forth. The bell ringing as he shouted for anyone to come to his aid.

Thankfully the bell was heard, as two of his fellow officers cam rushing down the street towards him. _"Constable Mikaelson. Niklaus Mikaelson is that you there_." one of them shouted as they drew closer.

_"None other my dear man. Although it is not only me here." _he shouted back to them.

The other pair of men had finally reached him and came to a halt beside him. "_Dear lord. This is a truly heinous crime. I don't think I've witnessed such horror like this before. May god bless her soul. I shall head to the prescient to give us some help with this."_ said one of the men before running back the way he came to get some help, while Klaus and the other officer just looked on.

The help came. A horse and cart came to collect the body and back. As the body was being loaded onto the cart, Klaus walked down the street once again, only this time it was to return to the police station.

* * *

Once he returned to the station he witnessed the High Constable running around and shouting at people as always. He sighed in frustration. As much as he enjoyed the job he only wished that the High Constable would take a rest of his incessant rambling, that's all he ever seemed to do at times. His blue eyes met with those hollow eyes of the constable before they flicked over to the cart that was currently being pushed in by the man who had driven it to the station.

The man stopped the cart near the High Constable and glanced at him for orders. _"Burn it." _the High Constable sneered and the cart man smiled with delight, as though he found pleasure in doing so.

Klaus looked on. This was an obvious murder to him and he wished to determine the full cause of death.

"_Excuse me just a moment Sir. We do not yet know the full cause of death."_ he said. "_When you find them banged up like you all did, cause of death is blood loss from a stabbing" _the constable sneered back to Klaus.

Klaus looked back towards the woman's corpse that was now being disposed of before turning his attention back to his superior. _"Possible so Sir. Although with pathology we might be able to determine if she was killed by strangulation first rather than being stabbed" _he replied back. _"I would need to examine the body to conduct my investigation."_

The high constable looked on at him, un-amused by what he was suggesting. He thought Klaus was a promising young officer, who was passionate about his job, although he greatly disagreed with his methods. _"We are not heathens Niklaus. We will not cut people up. Though you did good work tonight lad. It was well that you found her before daylight or before she started to smell." _he said to Klaus.

Klaus looked down, disappointed that he could not prove himself. He saw those marks for himself, he just needed to be sure. How could they bring a criminal to justice without the latest advancements when they continued with the medieval techniques. Although he agreed with some, he believed that it was possible that someone would to agree to being the criminal to stop the endless hours of torture.

Klaus was just about to walk away when the high constable stopped him. _"This came for you not that long ago. I did have to open it just encase there was any worrisome problems inside related to you. Though I do want you to take up what the letter advises and if you don't, then I'm ordering you to go Niklaus" _he said handing him the latter before walking back to his post. _"And take the rest of the night off"_

Klaus gazed at the parchment before turning away to make his way home.

* * *

Klaus entered his room, lighting the candles to brighten up the darkened room. He sat down, his fingers lingering over the letter before finally breaking the seal which bore his families name.

_"Dear Niklaus, I'm aware that you wished to never to return home to Sleepy Hollow, but I do hope that you do, not only because our family wishes to see you once again but because we need you help. Our town has been overcome with horror. 3 persons have been murdered all within a fortnight, each one of them found with their heads knocked off. The council wishes for you to return to help us in our time of need, after all everyone knows of your achievement of becoming a constable. Father agreed with them to some extent, well at least that's what he informed us of. I do hope you come Niklaus, whether it's to solve a crime, for our family or for both. We need your help brother._

_Yours Sincerely, Elijah."_

Klaus read the letter over and over for a while. He always knew of Sleepy Hollow as being a peaceful village. It just seemed strange that in such a village as this there would already be three murders. As much as he wanted to never return to his home, the home in which he hated, where he knew his father hated him, his curiosity peaked. He wanted to solve this crime, to capture the criminal responsible for this.

He quickly sprung from his seat and quickly rushed to pack all his belongings into various trunks. He decided to just pack everything he owned because god knows how long he would have to stay in the little village. Klaus was somewhat glad that his superior had read the letter and given him the time because if he never, then it was possible that he would never return.

All of his trunks were packed. He opened the door of his room, placing his long black coat upon him, He grabbed his satchel and walked down the staircase to meet the house keeper.

_"Excuse me Sir, You wouldn't mind helping me to bring my belongings down from my room"_

he said towards the man. The man simply smiled and nodded his head before making his way up the staircase, followed by Niklaus.

The pair carried out the various trunks and placed them upon the side-walk, before Niklaus hailed a coach. _"We're you heading sir" _the driver called to him. _"If its not to difficult, would you mind taking him to Sleepy Hollow. I shall pay you well for your services"_ Klaus said to him.

The man jumped down from the coach and walked over to him, extending his hand. _"Thomas Sir. Not at all Sir. I'll take you there, though it might be a bit of a journey, these horses aren't made for long journeys in such a short time, so if it's a rush then I wont be able to do it. Sir". _Klaus shook the mans hand, _"I don't mind the length of the journey all that matters if I get there, It's a pleasure Thomas, I'm Klaus" _

The pair lifted the trunks onto the carriage, before Niklaus climbed in and the driver climbed onto the steering pedestal. With a flick of the reigns, the horses quickly took of, pulling the carriage behind them. Klaus stared out the window, watching as he moved further and further away from his beautiful New York to return home.

* * *

**_So that's the new chapter. I do hope you guys all enjoyed it. We finally got introduced to Klaus. Sorry again for the lack of Klaroline but I do want to build things up and not rush into it. Anyway, the next chapter we shall finally get a piece of Caroline and if your lucky a Klaroline interaction. _****_I loved all your positive feedback and the kind reviews you gave me so I really do appreciate that. Thank you all again. Please do continue to review because I honestly do what to hear all your opinions on this story. Amway, here is so responses to some reviews. _**

**_Klaroline-Lovegames: Well someone did have to die. As much as I love John Gilbert, I felt the need to kill him of early. Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Bookfreak25: Thanks again for making this beautiful cover. I still can't get over how amazing it is. I could stare at it all day :) I'm glad you liked the first chapter. We will just have to wait and see._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return to Sleepy Hollow

**_Hi again, the third chapter is up now. I again would like to apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes of if the characters seem OOC. Also, I'm still looking for a beta, so if anyone would be interested give me a shout. See you at the bottom and enjoy._ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return to Sleepy Hollow**

**Sleepy Hollow 1799**

The journey had been tiresome. A two days journey upstate to the sleepy village. The journey was not as smooth as Klaus hoped it would be, the carriage bounced from side to side as it travelled over the uneven ground as it travelled through the woods to get to the place he had once considered a home. Thankfully, the journey was over, as the carriage drew up at the village entrance.

Klaus eyes, looked upon the dreary village, it hadn't changed that much, though the villages presence had gotten a much darker feel to its nature. The carriage door open, revelling the driver that took him here. Klaus climbed out of the carriage, as the man began unloading his trunks, which all but consisted of two.

_"Thank you for your services."_ Klaus said to the man as he handed the man the money for his journey.

_"It was a pleasure sir and thank you ever so kindly. I do hope you enjoy your stay" _he said before he climbed back upon the carriage and whipped the reigns and began on his travels once again.

With a sigh escaping from between his lips, he picked up the two small trunks, placing one on top of another before making his way down the winding path to the village that lied just under.

* * *

The village square was empty, there was no one about. No people going about their business. It was like this village was plagued with death. This village now just seemed like a fraction of the one he once knew.

Niklaus continued walking though the village, looking at the dwellings as he passed. His eyes captured glimpses of figures he had recognised as they watched him from below before closing their windows in fear.

It was more suspicious than anything he had ever witnesses in his life in the city. Klaus only hoped that his time in Sleepy Hollow wouldn't last long.

As he walked further on through the village, to go to his family home, he noticed two people. Two people he knew. The Fells, to be more precise Franklin and Logan Fell, putting what seemed to be wooden spikes further along the village border just along the edge of the western woods and surrounding a rather small watch tower.

Klaus thought it odd that a small village would need such defences, who would actually want to harm this place. He shook his head slightly, somewhat forgetting about the Fells before he continued on with his journey to his family home.

* * *

He arrived at his home. The founding families of the small community all resided in what they perceived to be a more exclusive part of the village, their homes close to one another. Klaus made his way up the passage to his daunting him.

He placed his belongings down upon the porch floor, before he knocked upon his families door.

The door opened, not surprised at least by one of the hand maidens that served his family. Though he was surprised to see a party in full swing occurring considering from the letter he had received the village was supposed to be in much fear.

The sound of the music and laughter filled the large room as he strode into the home, while the hand maidens fussed with one another to get his belongings. This must be one of the reasons why the village looked so bare, though from the letter he had received in gave the appearance of a community in turmoil but from what he was witnessing it was nothing of such.

Klaus continues though the room, at least trying to spot any of his family members from within the crowds of people. As he drew closer to the centre of the room, he notices the circle of women an men had been formed near the centre of the room and he spots his sister, Rebekah within the circle.

A smile settles upon his face as he watches her laugh with her friends. However he loses his focus on his sister when he sees her. A young woman being dragged into the centre.

_"Caroline, it's your turn to play Wickity witch" _called Katherine as she pulled Caroline into the middle of the circle.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes, not even bothering to argue with her friend. Arguing with Katherine was nearly always impossible to win.

Caroline. Her name was Caroline. That brought memories back to Klaus. He remembered the young Forbes girl that played with his sister when she was just a young girl, though she was no longer a girl anymore but a beautiful young woman. She would barely remember him if not at all, since he had left when she was merely just a girl, not even in her teenage years yet. He had left when he was eighteen, and that was eight years ago. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her musical voice.

_"Very well then. Let the game begin"_ Caroline said towards the group, as Katherine came up behind her and placed the linen white cloth over he eyes before tying it tightly from behind before she spun Caroline around three times.

_"Wickity Witch. Wickity Witch. Who gets a kiss from the Wickity Witch" _She called out as she roamed around the circle, which now only consider of men, as the women drew back to watch on.

Klaus was shocked when he felt her hands grab him softly before her hands roamed over his face, trying to figure out the name of the man by just his features.

A smile grazed he lips. _"Is it Jeremy_" she asked him

_"Pardon me miss, sadly I'm not. I'm merely just a stranger to you"_ Klaus replied towards he.

Caroline removed he hands from his face, drawing back from him ever so slightly before pulling of the blindfold and gazing up at him though blue orbs. She smiled up at him. She somewhat recognised him but at the same time she couldn't place him.

_"Then I welcome you to Sleepy Hollow strange" _she said just before she leaned in and placed he soft plush lips upon his cheek, kissing him ever so slightly before drawing back once again. Her eyes flicking over to the direction of a stern looking jealous man who stood tall beside Klaus, before returning her focus back to him.

_"I'm looking for Mikael Mikaelson or anyone from the Founding Families at least" _Klaus asked her.

_"I am Caroline Forbes, daughter of William Forbes, one of the founding members. My father and Mister Mikaelson are discussing some business in the back."_ She said towards him ever so politely.

_"You still haven't informed us of who you are yet. You Can't just barge in here without an introduction_" the man beside Klaus says unhappily.

Klaus ignores the man, _"I have not yet said it and I don't believe I need to inform you anyhow. I best go find him them" _he says before tuning and walking off to find his father.

_"Mind your manners!"_ Tyler shouts, grabbing Klaus by the arm.

_"Tyler!"_ Caroline shouts at him, staring at him in disappointment.

'So that was his name' Klaus thought as he shook out of Tyler's grip. As much as he wished to just punch the man he didn't want to cause another argument with his father when he had only just arrived. He rolled his eyes slightly before the loud chuckles of men emerge from a grope stepping out of a room.

Klaus eyes stop upon the figure of his father and the other founding members.

_"Ah, Niklaus, I see you finally arrived. Took you long enough. Do calm down Tyler, the boy never had much manners to begin with."_ Mikael exclaims as he makes his way over to him.

_"Well it is a two-day journey from New York to Sleepy Hollow father but I'm sure you never knew that anyhow. I'm here now so I would at least like to be informed in more detail exactly why I'm here again because you told me to never come back" _Klaus exclaimed, eyeing his father

Before Mikael could retaliate, another voice enters the mix. _"Lets have no raised voices. This is a party to brighten hearts in such dark times so lets just enjoy our time in this home. I'm William Forbes, welcome to our village" _He says before extending his hand Niklaus, whom now had all attention focused upon him,

_"Pleasure. I'm Constable Niklaus Mikaelson. Though please do call me Klaus. I have come to investigate the murders in this town. That is what I was informed of when I received a letter from my family" _Klaus informed William, while shaking the mans hand firmly.

_"Come, we have some business to discuss Klaus. Caroline darling, go and gather the other council members"_ William said as he placed his arm around Klaus and hushed him into the room he came from, with Mikael dragging behind them, while Caroline disappeared out of sight rounding up the remaining council members and informing them to join her father in the room before she returned to the party which had resumed once again.

* * *

**_So that's the new chapter guys. I do hope you guys enjoy it. You may notice some scenes that reference the movie again but I love that movie and everything about it. So if you haven't seen it yet, I would recommend watching it. Though I'm not going to follow the entire movie plot exactly just encase your all wondering. Anyway, I want to thank you to all those who have either favourite or followed this story. It truly means the world to me. Thanks also for those who have reviewed. _**

**_ForsakenMythr2012: I'm glad you like this story so far. I'm feel exactly the same. I miss that show. It's amazing in every way. I can't wait until season 2 starts. _**


	4. Chapter 4: The Legend is Told

**Chapter 4: The Legend Is Told**

**Sleepy Hollow 1799 **

_"Well that was eventful, It never occurred to me that there would be some excitement tonight" _claimed Katherine as she joined to stand beside Caroline and Tyler.

The look of pure hatred on Tyler's face. He didn't appreciate this strange coming into his village and disrupting the peace, whether he was a Mikaelson or not and he certainly never enjoyed the look in that smug constables eyes as they landed on Caroline, whom his father had always informed him was to be his intended and he most defiantly never enjoyed watching as Caroline laid a kiss upon him.

_"It certainly was, I'm just shocked that he actually came back. Though it's good to have my brother back, maybe he'll be able to help us_" said Rebekah as she joined them.

_"I'm glad you have your brother back Rebekah, I've heard you talk about him so much. I'm sure your family will be very happy with his return_" Caroline spoke towards her friend as her eyes lingered on the closed-door of the room the her father brought him into, she had to admit that he was a handsome man, but it was wrong to think like that, after it was drilled into her mind that one day she would marry Tyler.

_"I don't care if he is your brother Rebekah, he has no right to be incredibly rude. I would say that the city has made him into a barbarian"_ aid Tyler, the pure demise seeping though his lips.

_"Tyler"_ hissed Caroline as she slapped Tyler across the arm.

_"I do apologise Rebekah for Tyler's remark. I'm sure your bother is more than pleasant company. He was indeed polite to me when we were speaking. If you excuse me, but I think maybe we should dwell on different matters if that's alright with you lot" _she said towards her friends. Truth behold, she wanted to talk about something different, something more uplifting. She didn't want to have another morbid conversation or to deal Tyler's jealousy.

_"I think that's a great idea Caroline. Come, lets dance"_ Rebekah exclaimed, as she grabbed Caroline by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

* * *

The large room which had once been vacant now contained the members of the founding families, all bar the Fells, whom were still determined to stay in their household all apart Franklin and Logan whom were mending the watch tower on the edge of the forest.

_"As you may know Niklaus, we are joined here tonight by the mayor, Richard Lockwood, Giusseppe Salvatore, Grayson Gilbert and for course William Forbes"_ Mikael exclaimed

_"I would like to apologise to you for the absence of the Fell family but due to these times they seem reluctant to leave their dwellings, though I do believe that two of them are out at the watch door"_ said Richard as he took a seat along with the other family members.

Klaus just nodded his head slightly, before he went on to pace around the room.

_"So currently their have been three persons murdered, first Joseph Salvatore, whom was a strong capable man, the second being you're wife Elizabeth, William and one week later Jonathan Gilbert, also decapitated"_ He spoke to the group of men surrounding him.

_"I need to ask you all first before I continue. Is their anyone whom you suspect at all that is responsible for this murders"_ he asked them.

The men glanced at one another, almost uncertain as to inform him. Mikael however, still looked upon Klaus with demise. The sadness upon Williams face at the mention of his wife.

_"How much did Elijah inform you of this case, boy"_ exclaimed Mikael.

_"Well he didn't go into depth, only that my presence was needed and that people had been murdered in this village and that the three victims were found with their heads severed. That is all father"_ he said towards Mikael

Giusseppe huffed slightly, "_Only their heads were not found severed, their heads were not found at all" _her proceeded, staring down towards Klaus, whom had also now taken a seat.

_"So what you're saying is that the heads are gone"_ Klaus replied.

_"Not at all. The heads were taken lad. Taken by the headless horseman. They were taken to hell"_ exclaimed Grayson, with a hit of fear within his voice.

Klaus just gazed at the men. To him the story seemed almost unbelievable, yes, three persons had been murdered but to suggest that a headless horseman was the cause of the murders seemed far fetch to him.

_"You see Niklaus, the horseman was a Hessian mercenary, whom was sent to this part of our nation by Germans, to keep us Americans under English dominance. However unlike his compatriots, the horseman came for the love of carnage. He rode a giant black stead and charged into battle, chopping of heads around him. However, he never met his end until seventy-nine, just yonder in the western woods, where American soldiers surrounded him before they chopped off his head with his own sword. Even to this day, the woods is a hunted place_" William explained to Niklaus.

_"You see, they buried him there, and it was that way for twenty years but now, the Hessian awakes and is on the rampage, cutting off heads wherever he discovers them" _Richard added.

Niklaus looked on, it seemed to him that all these family members believed in this theory.

_"What do you think father?"_ he asked Mikael, whom sat with barely an expression upon his face.

"_It's the truth boy. The horseman rides_" Mikael spoke sternly towards him.

Klaus sighed, almost disappointed that he was brought back to his childhood village for merely just a ghost story. He refused to believe in such a story. He was now determined to prove them wrong, especially his father whom actually believed the ridiculous story.

_"Murder is murder and it needs no ghost. Murders occur all the time in New York without the benefit of ghouls and goblins"_ he said smugly.

_"You're a long way from New York constable_" exclaimed William.

_"The assassin is a man whom lives, not some ghost story you tell children before they go to bed and I will discover him"_ he spoke proudly

_"Very well then boy, but you shall be proven wrong as always"_ Mikael exclaimed.

"_Well it's getting late, I think we should end this discussion and part ways now" _Richard spoke.

The Founding members said their goodbyes to one another as well as to Niklaus, before exiting out of the room. The once vibrant party what had been going outside, seemed to have disappeared, only those of the Founding families remained. Everyone, further said goodbyes before departing from the establishment.

**x-x**

**x-x **

_"It's good to have you back brother. I've missed you"_ exclaimed Rebekah as she eloped her arms around his frame, pulling him into a hug.

Klaus returned the hug, a smile upon his face. He had missed his family dearly, all bar one though.

_"It's good to see you to sister.",_ he said as he untangled himself from his sister. _"It's good to see you all"_

_"Well it's late, let's get acquainted tomorrow morning. Niklaus you remember where your room is_" spoke his mother.

Everyone departed up the staircase before disappearing into their rooms to rest for the night.

* * *

_"Do you believe that Constable Niklaus will be able to help us father_" Caroline asked her father as they entered their home.

_"I'm not entirely sure darling, but I'm sure that lad might be able to do something. Though he refuses to believe the story"_ William replied.

A small sigh escaped from between Caroline's lips. It did seem almost an impossible story to believe. She would have also believed it impossible if it wasn't for the death of her beloved mother, which had occurred more than two weeks ago. Although she was still grieving, she had to be strong for her father and her community.

_"I think it will need to take some time before he believes it's true. I don't remember him much but Rebekah has often spoke of him and that he is very straight minded father. We should give him some time to believe this. I'm sure one of his siblings will convince him of the way. I know that I would not have believed it either, if it wasn't for the death of mother." _she replied to her father, trying to convey that maybe Klaus needed time to adjust to such a story but with sorrow in her voice.

"_I know darling, let's just hope he believes the truth sooner than later" _he replied to his daughter.

_"Well it's late, I should go to bed now. Goodnight father"_ she said towards him, before kissing the cheek of her father before disappearing up to her bed room.

* * *

It was now past midnight. The howls from wolves from the forest were clear, along with the hoots from owls from the near by forest.

_"Logan, you don't have to stay out here all night with me."_ Franklin spoke to his cousin as he gazed out of the small opening of the watch tower, looking directly into the dark and daunting forest.

_"It's better if there is the two of us encase he come tonight" _Logan replied, as he began to load his riffle and placed in on the opening, taking up a stance beside his cousin.

**x-x**

**x-x **

The heavy fog lingered out of the forest, creeping along the ground as if it was controlled. The flames of light posts that surround the tower flicked before they vanished due to the lingering fog.

_"Something's not right here" _came the hushed voice of Franklin, as he placed his finger on the trigger of his riffle.

The vivid sound of heavy horse steps now lingered in the air. Within an instance, the horseman emerged from the fog, like a rabid beast ready to attack as he charged towards the tower.

Fear took over the two Fell men. Logan fired a shot from his riffle but it never seemed to slow the devil himself down.

_"Come on" _shouted Franklin in sheer panic as he jumped from the watch tower and not long after he was joined by his cousin. The two men, ran. Ran as fast as they could, to escape the horrid fate they believed to be coming. The horse and it's rider hot upon their tails as it strode after them.

The two Fell's never realised that they had run directly into the Horseman's playground.

The sound of the blade of the Hessian being drawn rang in their ears as they tried their best to outrun certain death. It was almost like the horse just glided though the forest as it galloped at an impossible speed.

The horseman lifted his arm, sword in hand, ready for an attack as he drew closer and with one clean sweep he forced his sword down, severing the head of Franklin from his body.

A loud shrill emerged from Logan's mouth as he came to a halt. Frozen at the horror he had just witnessed. The Horseman, turned and charged down at him and with the same thrust of a blade, Logan met the same unfortunate fate. Head severed from body.

The bodies of the men laid upon the ground, almost like a reflection in oneself.

The horseman however had not finished there. He still had to fulfil his task. As he galloped on his stead by into the night, he lowered his sword to the ground, piercing the heads of both Logan and Franklin so they were secured onto the heavy sword before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

_**There you have it. The forth chapter of this story. I do hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone who kindly followed and favourite this story, it really means the world to me and thank you to all those who reviewed this story. So some more characters got killed off and we also discovered who the other victims were. Also, I want to apologise once again if the characters are OCC or the poor grammar. **_

_**Klaroline-Lovegames: There is a television show called Sleepy Hollow, though I'm not sure if it's on Netflix. Though this story will be different to that of the television show. Thanks again. I'm glad you're liking this story so far.**_

_**Guest: Well I had to give you guys something, didn't I :) Well it is Caroline, who wouldn't be smitten with her. You'll just have to wait and see I guess. **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Day After Horror

**Chapter 5: The Day After Horror**

**Sleepy Hollow 1799**

Morning had soon arose and the people of the village began to arise for the new day, ready to go about their business if there was nothing to worry about. Although that terrible fear that plagued them always lingered within them.

x…..x

x….x

Caroline had woke up when the brightness of the new day shone through her window. The start of her day had been pleasant, with having breakfast with her father to begin the day before he had to attend matters of importance.

_"Father, would it be alright if I visited Rebekah today while you are attending to your businesses?" _she inquired

_"You may darling. Though make sure if you leave their household you have someone to accompany you. I don't want to take any chances. See that Victor brings you over to the Mikaelson's"_ he said towards his daughter.

Ever since the death of Elizabeth he had been weary of the safety his daughter. He always felt the need to have someone accompany his daughter if she ever left the house to wonder around the village, whether it be with one of her friends, Tyler or one of his servants. It give him that sense that she was protected and that's all he ever hoped for.

_"Very well. I shall go get Victor to accompany me then, but father, just so you know, I will be alright. You don't have to always worry about me. I'll be safe" _she said as she walked towards him. Her arms wrapped around her fathers body as hugged him, kissing him gently on his cheek.

_"I shall see you later on in the day . Have a good day father" _he exclaimed as she left the room that she had once occupied and went on the search for Victor. Victor was an young gentleman, not much older than herself. His mother worked for the Forbes family, long before Caroline was born and he grew up within the Forbes household, before he officially began working for them. Caroline saw him as a friend, a person whom she could relay upon when needed. He was always there when she needed him.

As she walked into one of the kitchen, she found the person she was looking for, conversing away with the other servants. Although they were the people that served her family, she never looked at them as though they were beneath her, she respected them as if they were her equals.

_ "Excuse me for the interruption. Victor, would it be bold of me to as if you would accompany me to the Mikaelson residence. You know I would go on my own, it's just father, well you know what he's like"_ he said sweetly to the man, a small smile gracing her lips.

_"It is never to bold Miss Caroline. I do know you father all to well and frankly I agree with him on the matter of you leaving this household. It's unsafe at this daunting time. Lets head over there now" _Victor exclaimed as he rose from his seat and made his way towards the Caroline.

The pair exited the Forbes residence and over to the Mikaelson household.

* * *

_"When you need to return home, ask if it would be alright if one of the servants in Mikael's household accompanies you home or sent word and I shall come and get you" _he said towards Caroline as they arrived at the house.

She smiled towards the man. _"Thank you for accompanying me today. I apologise though for putting you through trouble to do this. I shall see you when I return Victor and thank you again" _she replied to him before she watched as he turned to walk back down the lane from the Mikaelson residence.

Caroline knocked upon the hard wooden door, waiting to be graced by one of the servants that worked for this household to see if she was welcomed. The large wooden door was pulled open, although a look of surprise graced her features as it was not a servant that opened the door to welcome her. Instead it was the Constable from last night. The surprise look faded and she smiled sweetly towards him.

_"Good morning Constable"_ she spoke softly to him.

Klaus's eyes roamed over her as she greeted him. A subtle smirk gracing his lips as his eyes returned to look directly at her blue orbs. Last night he had met the young Forbes woman and her beauty was unlike anything he had seen before. She had captivated his mind and he had only longed to converse with her longer, though to his misfortune he was disturbed with tales of monsters.

_"Good morning Miss Forbes. Though please do call me Klaus. How may I help you?" _He said. He already knew the answer to his question. It was obvious to him that she had called for his sister but that never mattered to him.

_"Please, call me Caroline. Well I was just wondering if Rebekah was about. I had mentioned to her that I would call for a visit." _she replied politely

_"Ah visiting my dear little sister. Please do come in. My sister is more than likely gathering herself, so you can wait in the parlour for when she finally shows herself" _he said as he stepped aside to allow her to pass through the entrance.

Caroline stepped into the household before he close the door. _"Please, follow me" _he spoke as be walked towards to one of the rooms just off the hallway. Even though he knew she was here for his beloved little sister, he wouldn't pass the opportunity to talk with her more. He extended his arm, a small jester to her to be seated, before he took a seat himself.

Caroline lowed herself onto the sofa which was facing the one he was seated upon. _"How are you finding it being back in Sleepy Hollow after all those years away?"_ she inquired.

_"It hasn't fazed me much. I'm only here to a job and then I shall return to New York once everything is finished." _Klaus replied. It was the truth, the main priority for staying in this village once again was due to these murders and once he had discovered the culprit then he would return to the place he called home.

_"Well surely you are glad to see your family again. I know Rebekah is more than delighted to have you return. She always spoke of you, even to this day still." _she said. Caroline knew of the love her friend shared for the sibling that had gone off to the larger settlement. Through those eight years he had been gone, Rebekah always talked of her brother to her. She practically felt she knew him more than she ever had before.

_"Well me and my family have some difficulties but its been good to see my siblings after eight years. It's strange being gone for so long and only knowing about my family through letters and now coming back and seeing how they've changed. How everyone has grown" _He replied to her.

_"My father informed me that the council of the founders told you the story of the horseman. I know it sound silly but what they say is true. I was spectacle at first but when my mother was murdered that's when I started to believe the legend of the horseman. I've never seen him before but my friend Bonnie always tells me there are greater forces at work that surrounds us and if we believe in such things, we may one day see" _she exclaimed to him. She could relate to Klaus in a way. The story itself was difficult to believe in. Even herself refused to believe in when the first of the murders occurred.

"_I'm sorry for your loss Caroline. That's true, they told me the story though I do not believe in such ghost stories. I have seen true horrors which have been caused by the hand of man, not by monsters from stories or legends which have been passed down through time." _Klaus replied to her. Even after a nights sleep to dwell on the subject, he still refused to believe such things. He believed himself to be a realist, not someone who dwelled on the belief of the stories he had once been told as a child.

_"You would be surprised by what you discover in this village and within the woods that surround us. I wouldn't venture near there. There is practically danger all around us. My father won't even allow me to venture to the village unless I have someone with me. That's how serious it is. Most people do leave there homes and those who do return before nightfall. I just hope you believe before it becomes to late." _Caroline replied to him, as her eyes diverted away from him to look around the room

_"Can I ask you something?" _he inquired. Caroline had brought her attention back upon him, a smile creeping upon her lips. _"You technically already did. What is your question?" _she replied

_"What do you know of the murders?" _he asked her. Klaus wanted to know more about these murders and maybe she could provide a bit more insight into them for him.

However, he never got a reply from her. They were interrupted by his sister whom had now made her appearance. _"I don't think that is an appropriate conservation Nik, I don't think Caroline would like to dwell on those matters" _Rebekah exclaimed.

_"By the way Nik, father is leaving and you should go with him also. The bodies of Logan and Franklin were discovered not so long ago in the forest." _She informed him, a hint of sadness evident in her voice, and the look of sorrow expressed upon her features.

_"Thank you for informing me Rebekah. I hope you two ladies have a pleasant day even after hearing that news" _Klaus said as he stood up from his seat. _"It was a pleasure to talk to you Caroline" _he further stating, before taking her delicate hand in his and bringing it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to her pale skin, before he bid his farewell to the pair.

* * *

A heated shade of blush formed upon Caroline's face at his jester. Her fingers lingering over the spot of her hand which he had gently touched as she watched him disappear from the parlour. Rebekah had moved from her once standing position to take the seat that Klaus had previously occupied.

_"Do I detect blush forming upon your face Caroline" _she inquired to her friend, a playful tone in her voice as she gazed at her friend, an eyebrow raised.

_"There is no blush Rebekah. Your brother is only doing what is customary" _Caroline replied, lowing her head slightly, trying her best to hid the evidence from her face.

"_Well from that little kiss you gave him last night and now the blushing now I would say that you my dear, like my brother" _Rebekah spoke, recalling the events of last night, even though she knew that Caroline was the one chosen to play Wickity Witch, she just felt the desire to play with her friend.

_"Rebekah_" she exclaimed, raising her head and narrowing her eyes towards her friend. _"That's not true, first of all, last night we were playing a game and I just so happened to pick him and secondary, you know that my father has basically promised me to Tyler whether I like it or not" _she further stated, a tone of disappointment in her voice. Even though she enjoyed Tyler's company at times and that they were friends, she never seen herself being wedded to him. Caroline desired something else in life.

_"Well just to inform you, I wouldn't mind if you did like him. I know my brother, even after his long absence. He like you already Caroline and I know you do too. Also, I think you would be good for him. Plus, Tyler's not all that. He's somewhat annoying and frankly I don't like his company when he's with us" _Rebekah replied to her friend, a smile creeping upon her face. _"So what shall we do today?" _

* * *

Niklaus stepped outside of his family home after departing his sister and Caroline. His eyes landing upon his father and another man. A man he had never once seen before.

_"There you are boy. This is Mister Donovan, he is one of our workers lad" _exclaimed Mikael as he climbed upon his horse.

_"It's a pleasure Constable. I took the liberty of bringing you a horse" _he said as he tapped the dusty black horse that stood tall beside him. "_His names Gunpowder"_

_"It's a pleasure also. The horse shall do just fine. Thank you" _Klaus replied before he climbed upon the mere.

_"Let's get a move on Niklaus. We don't have all day" _exclaimed his father as he hit the reigns on his horse and charged away. Niklaus following steadily behind him.

x…x

x…x

It hadn't taken that long to get to the sight of where the bodies of the two Fell lads had been discovered. Thankfully the bodies were not far into the forest where the locals would not venture. The harsh calls of crows nesting in surrounding acres

As both Klaus and Mikael arrived, they were greeted by the sight of all the Council members of the Founding Families, including the young Lockwood lad Tyler and those of the Fells. The grief stricken Thomas wept at the sight of his son and his nephew bodies.

They were huddled around the bodies, just gazing at them with horror in their eyes.

_"Mister Saltsman, ride back for the coffin cart and keep a sharp look out on your journey. Be safe"_ Richard said, almost in a whisper.

Klaus and Mikael both de-mounted from their horses and moved closer to the group of men. All eyes gazing towards them. Mikael moved to stand beside William, whereas Klaus proceeded further to the two bodies that lied together, dismembered.

_"The two poor victims, Logan and Franklin Fell" _came the sorrowed voice of William.

Niklaus, lowered himself closer to the ground, in a kneeling position. _"I see and might I inquire about the heads"_ he asked before he went to take a closer look at each of the wounds of the severed bodies.

"_They were taken Niklaus." _exclaimed Richard, placing a firm hand upon his sons shoulder.

_"Taken. Interesting. Very Interesting. In headless murders such as this case, the head is removed to avoid identification of the body" _Niklaus exclaimed, a slight roll of his blue orbs. It seemed strange to him that the heads of these two men would be removed even though it was clear to him that people knew who these two men were. This murderer must be a madman, a collector of death.

"_But we know this was Logan and Franklin Fell" _stated William

_"Precisely, so why was the head removed" _Niklaus replied, his attention moving away from the severed wounds, to the ground. His eyes catching upon the horseshoe marks upon the ground.

He rose from his position, taking strides that followed the markings upon the ground. The length of the stride was unbelievable. He had never seen anything like this before. It was almost impossible. The stride was gigantic.

_"The attacker rode the Fells down, turned his horse, came back. Came back to claim the heads." _he exclaimed in disbelief as he returned to stand beside the bodies once again.

He kneeled down again, opening his bag and lifting out a small clear bottle of powder, before pulling the off. He extended his arm to the body of Logan, and gently tipped some of the powder onto the ground, directly under the wound. The powered reacted. A sizzling noise occurred and the powder began to rise.

_"A chemical reaction has occurred. This shows that there was a powerful singular thrust to the neck"_

Klaus stated to the men surrounding him as they continued to watch him. _"Interesting, the wounds are cauterised on the very instant of impact. As though the blade itself was red hot and yet there is no blistering or burnt flesh " _he went on to explain as he rose once again.

x…..x

x…..x

Alaric appeared back from the village, driving a cart with two coffins upon it.

_"Lets load these bodies up, so Thomas can bury his family. That shall be all Niklaus. We shall all talk later about this development. For now, lets dismiss and mourn our losses"_ exclaimed William.

All the men had helped load the bodies of the two men into the coffins onto the cart before mounting upon their horses and riding away, back into the village.

* * *

**_Chapter Five of the story. I do hope you all enjoyed it. I think it was mainly a filler chapter but I'll let you guys decided that. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. I greatly appreciate them. I would also like to apologise for the poor grammar and if any of the characters are OCC_**

**_Guest: Is that a good or a bad thing, because I'm honestly not sure. If it is, I shall take it as a compliment._**

**_ForsakenMythr2012: That's correct, The JD version. Thank you for those kind words and thanks for that little vote of confidence about OCC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter_**


End file.
